Speeches, Mates, and Blueberry Suckers
by Blackwolf711
Summary: Rin hates speeches. Especially long, boring, political speeches given by his father, the king of hell.


**OK PEEPS I NEED REVEIWS! IF YOU WANT TO TALK AN IDEA OVER WITH ME THEN PM ME AND I WILL SEND YOU MY EMAIL! THIS ONE IS SHORT SO ENJOY!**

Rin hated speeches, especially long, boring, political speeches given by his father, the king of Gehenna. He was sitting in a circle with his brothers, the demon king sons of Satan, and his father was right across from him. His long and silky blue-black tail was shifting with boredom under his dark blue button up.

"It is essential to continue strengthening the blood line…blah blah…those damn exorcists are cutting down… blah…I believe that the time for waiting for…blah blah blah…is over. We must tell each demon their mate…" Satan droned on and Rin zoned in and out, his eyes roving around the throne room. Each demon king was in a throne representing the domain he ruled over.

Rin proudly surveyed his brothers all sitting regally straight in their thrones, well almost all. His heart jumped violently as ocean blue eyes slid to a throne of twisting spires of earth and vines.

Amaimon's.

The ridiculously attractive demon king of earth was lounging across the arms of his throne, legs dangling off one side and his head the other. A sticky, blue sucker was pressed against his coral lips and, as Rin watched, a stained tongue traced the lips before wrapping around the candy seductively and dragging it into the warm cavern the Rin wanted so much to explore-

"With all that said, it has been decided that Astaroth will be Rin's new mate." Amaimon's mouth fell open and his eyes fell on Rin who stood quickly.

"HOLY HELL! Hold up there, slow your roll, back up like five seconds for me real quick. Why Astaroth?" Rin was panting franticly. His heart was racing. He just couldn't be with Asaroth, for some reason it just felt…wrong. His brothers sighed but no on say Amaimon's face grow dark.

"Well Rin if you were paying attention you would know." Satan growled. "Astaroth, Amaimon, and Mephisto are the only ones without mates. Mephisto is currently courting your **full** brother, Yukio. Amaimon has never shown any interest in ANYONE so Astaroth is your only option."

Rin's heart fell to the floor like a crushed rose and his tail, heavy with sadness, fell limply from where it was resting around his waist to hang lifeless behind him. Everyone in the room saw the utter heartbreak in the half demon's eyes and felt the shadows creep in to comfort their young master. Astaroth stepped forward and placed his hand atop Rin's. The air was sucked out of the room as a feral and vicious tore through the silence. Rin was pushed gently into his throne but Astaroth was slapped across the floor.

" **Mine!** " The voice was angry, possessive, demonic, and claiming.

Through his tear blurred eyes Rin saw the object of his earlier distraction crouched in front of him. Amaimon was crouched defensively with his claws fully extended. His ears were extended along his head with his dark horns. A vibrant green tail whipped agitatedly behind him. No one breathed as his ears slowly shortened and he blinked rapidly like a dreamer waking. His eyes wandered from Rin behind him to Astaroth sprawled across the room.

"What the hell?" Amaimon's face was a mask of confusion as he slumped to the ground beside Rin's throne. Rin placed a gentle hand on the lightly panting demon king's shoulder.

"'Maimon are you ok?" Rin asked. His sweet voice was brimming with concern. Typical Rin. Pushing his troubles away when someone he cared about had so much as a hang nail.

"He's fine Rin." Satan smiled.

"Oh yes" Mephisto agreed, grinning. "It's just not pleasant when a potential mate holds in his affections." Satan stepped toward Rin but was blocked instantly by a snarling Amaimon who was sent sprawling by a slap to his face. Quicker than anyone could see, Rin was out of his throne , his flames bursting to life and surrounding Amaimon protectively, and was holding his father off the ground by his collar. His irises were shifting from red to blue and his fangs were enlonged.

" **Don't. Ever. Hit. Amaimon!** " his voice sent tiny shivers down everyone's spines. "If you touch him again then I **will** enjoy killing you." He spoke with enough venom to make his lesser brothers whimper. A gentle hand placed itself on his heaving shoulder.

"Easy Rin." Amaimon spoke softly causing Rin to drop his father, turn and cup the green haired demon's cheek, running his thumb tenderly over the growing bruise. He paused, frowning sharply.

"What the hell?"

"Well well well! My little brothers are so cute when they protect each other!" Mephisto's eyes went heart shaped as he stared at the pair. "Oh yall are too much! Who wants to make a bet that Rin bottoms?" The other demons chattered away but Rin just stared at his hands. Suddenly he kneeled in front of Satan.

"I do not apologize for what I said or for what I did but I ask of you…no I beg of you! Please don't make Astaroth my mate. I don't care if no one else wants me. I just do want to be with him, it wouldn't feel right. It is true that I hold an attraction to Amaimon and whether he wants me or not is up to him but I can't be with anyone else." The demon kings wouldn't admit it but they were all a little teary eyed. Rin was their youngest brother and the little shit had clawed his way into their blackened hearts and now here he was, ready to spend eternity alone rather than spend it with anyone other than Amaimon. Astaroth stepped forward.

"Father, I offer my claim as Rin's mate to Amaimon. Should he accept is entirely up to him-oof!" he was cut short when Rin strangled him in a hug.

"Thank you Astaroth." Rin said quietly.

"Don't mention it little brother." The king of rot gasped out of his crushed lungs.

"RIN! CONTROL YOURSELF!" Satan snapped and Rin faced him. "I will grant this request if and only if…he accepts you." Rin stilled before straightening his spine and turned towards Amaimon.

"'Maimon you don't hav-MMMHMPH!" Rin was cut off as a pair of sticky lips slammed against his and pried them apart. A tangy blueberry flavor filled his mouth as Amaimon's tongue invaded the space with a brutal, claiming force. Rin retaliated by threading his fingers through thick green hair and launched his own assault, determined to replace the candy taste with his own. When they broke apart Rin woozily said "I think that's a yes."

Amaimon laughed and sat down in Rin's throne, pulling Rin down with him. He nuzzled his nose into Rin's neck, making Satan gag and Mephisto coo.

"They're already being cute!" Satan threw his hands up and walked out. Mephisto grinned and _poofed_ closer.

"So…who bottoms?" The stupid clown cackled as he ducked a swing thrown by a blushing demon king.


End file.
